Ekoda, Osaka, Beika, Oh My!
by Rey129
Summary: Short stories staring our favorites! Updates are sparatic, and suggestions are welcome! T for language and some #16:Sleep- Kaito has a party to go to, and Shiho is trying to wake him up for it! Dare by guest
1. Name

**Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the stories. Let me explain something real quick. These are just random little stories that I will right from time to time, and will be spastic. Some will be omakes from my stories, others just little stories I make up at random. I suggest that you take them for what they are an enjoy them, if you want. There will be no set pairings, they will mainly vary from story to story, but they will have the characters of D. Conan! Oh, and if you have an idea that I can use, send me a PM or a review. Today's came from a chat I had with Sweetie a while ago about Shinichi's rat tail, and what else we could call it, and this is what I got out of it.**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish, I don't own D. Conan, M. Kaito, or even a Kid plushi, so don't sue me over them, but if you do have a Kid plushi, can you please tell me where you got it, as I would greatly appreciate one.**

* * *

Shinichi yawned, opening his mouth wide. He then rested his head on the ground. _God, this is so boring!_

Kaito noticed this and tilted his book down to get a better look at him. "What's the matter, boy, tired already?" Shinichi narrowed his eyes at the teen. _Not funny, Kaito. As if being turned into a dog isn't bad enough, I have to deal with staying at my cousin's. Can life get any worse?_

As if to answer his question, the door burst open, revealing none other than Yukiko Kudo.

"Kai-chan! It's terrible! Shin-chan is missing!" she cried, rushing over to cling onto her nephew. She continued to sob as Kaito tried to comfort her.

"C-calm down, Yuki-neechan," Kaito stuttered, patting her back. "Are you sure he's not off on another case and forgot to call or something? He has done that before." To this, Shinichi glared at his cousin. _Just because I got distracted by a case and forgot to call home for a whole week doesn't give you a right to act like you're better. Last time I checked, you still have yet to explain your disappearances during Kid heists._

"But he's been missing since his date with Ran-chan!" Yukiko exclaimed, as if that explained it, and in a way it did, at least for Kaito.

"Wait, since his date with Mori-chan? But that was three weeks ago, he should have solved what ever case it was by now!"

_Nice to know my cousin has a somewhat high opinion of me. And will they stop calling it a date!_ Shinichi turned his head, a blush would have been evident if it weren't for the black fur covering him.

"Ran-chan said the same thing! But where could he have gone!" Yukiko started to sob, hugging the teen closer. Kaito didn't even bother trying to comfort her, too shocked at the realization. A pang of guilt stabbed at Shinichi's heart at hearing the worry in his mother's voice and seeing his cousin try and calm her. He quickly averted his eyes to the floor, not wanting to watch anymore.

_It's my fault this is happening. If only I didn't follow those two back at the park, if only I had paid more attention to my surroundings, if only I hadn't been caught._ Shinichi felt his eyes began to shake and quickly shut them, thankful dogs were not a mammal that cried. _I'm sorry, Mom, Kaito, I'm sorry._

After a few minutes of depressing atmosphere, Kaito shook his head and pushed his aunt back. Kaito, then, smiled at her, tears rolling down her face. "Don't worry, Yukiko-neechan, I'm sure Shin-chan will be back before we know it!" Both the Kudos' eyes widened and then softened, Yukiko even nodding in agreement.

"You're right. I'm sure he's just off playing Holmes again, forgetting to take care of himself again," Shinichi winced at this. _Am I really that bad?_ "And when he gets back, we'll make sure to get payment for all the times he's worried us," Yukiko chuckled darkly. Kaito flashed her a Kid-esque grin in agreement, sending a shiver down Shinichi's back. He quickly stood and gave himself a shake to rid himself of the tingle in his spine. _Note to self: stick around Ran for a month after I fix whatever happened. I don't care how much pain she will cause, it is better than Kaito or Mom's revenge, even if they don't team up._

Yukiko heard the noise and looked over in Shinichi's direction. She let go of Kaito and walked over to the large black dog. "Hey there, sweety, how are you?" she asked, bending down to meet his eyes.

_Hi, Mom, _Shinichi barked, clearly to the amusement of those in the room.

Yukiko then turned back to Kaito, running her hands along Shinichi's fur. "I didn't know you got a dog, Kai-chan. What's his name?"

"Ah, we didn't. He came to us, scratching on our door, and has yet to leave. I tried to take him to the pound, but they have no record of the little guy. He's an odd one though. The vet says he's about nine months old, so a teen, and most likely a black lab, pure breed, though his blue eyes makes me wonder. Also, he's pretty intelligent. When the vet suggested getting him fixed, he started growling and then wouldn't let us anywhere near him."

"Eh, he managed to evade the both the doctor and you, Kai-chan?" Yukiko asked.

"Yeah. Not only that, he managed to open the door and get out, and when we finally cornered him, he still managed to get away!" Kaito explained to his aunt, sighing in frustration. _Sorry, but I like the thought of having children when I'm older,_ Shinichi shot back in his head, glaring at his cousin.

"Aww, Kai-chan found someone to give him a run for his money," Yukiko cooed, her hands scratching behind Shinichi's ear. Pleasure ran through his body and a twitch started in his leg, growing stronger until he started kicking the floor. Yukiko chuckled at this, and Kaito joined in, after a few moments of pouting.

"So," Yukiko turned back to the teen, "are you going to keep him?"

Shinichi was taken aback by this while Kaito pondered the question. "Well, Mom doesn't seem too mind, at least she didn't when I called and told her about him, but I don't know. He seems like he's already trained, and he's pretty calm, but I never really had a dog before, and I already have a lot of doves," Kaito's voice started to trail off into mumbles.

Shinichi began to worry that his cousin would say no and did the only thing he could think of. _Damn, this is going to hurt my pride, but it's the only thing I can do…_

A whimper interrupted Kaito's thoughts. He looked over to where the dog was and nearly did a double take. His aunt was kneeling, hugging the dog, and both had their eyes locked on him, practically begging him. Kaito felt himself weaken under their gave, but he held strong, until the dog tilted his head lower and rotated it a little to the side.

_Damn it, I heard that the look was bad, but I didn't know it was this bad!_

After a few minutes of fighting the already lost battle, Kaito withdrew with a sigh. "I guess I don't have much of a choice, do I?" he asked, looking at the gleeful looks on the twos faces with a smile of his own. The dog looked at his mother, his tail wagging, and licked her cheek.

_Thank you, Mom, for all your acting lessons!_

"Aww, thank you, boy!" Yukiko giggled, before pulling him into a hug and kissing him on the forehead. Shinichi quickly barked in retaliation, but it was laughed off by the two humans.

"Now that he is staying here, I guess, what should we name him?" Kaito asked his aunt. While sure, he named all his birds (he had a tone of them, and names were getting harder), he never had to name a dog before.

"Hmm, what to call him, what to call him," Yukiko pondered as well, putting a finger up to her lips, an arm still around Shinichi's neck. Shinichi looked back and forth between the two as they bondered proper names for him. _If only I could talk, then I could make sure that they couldn't come up with stupid names-_

"How about Lupin?" Kaito suggested. Shinichi deadpanned, _-like that._

"Kai-chan, I don't hink he likes the name," Yukiko told her nephew, giggling at the dog's expression. While his face didn't change, his eyes said it all.

"Hm, I thought it was a great name. Lupin was a genius, beyond compare, and a gentleman to boot!"

_You forgot thief, Bakaito, _Shinichi growled

"Alright, no Lupin then…"

"Well, he has jet black fur with odd blue eyes," Yukiko pointed out.

"The vet did say it's odd that his eyes are blue. Usually, it becomes brown by now, but this guy still has blue," Kaito explained.

"Maybe something like Aoime? Or just Ao?"

_Blue eyes? Seriously, is that all you can think of, Mom?_ Shinihci shook his head.

"Okay, that's out. Maybe Kuro? Karasu?" To this, Shinichi shook his head more violently, thinking back to the night that got him in this situation.

Yukiko giggled at the antics of the dog. "Maybe we should name him Tsukiko, Kaitou-san?"

Both the boy and her son turned towards her, before what she said sunk in. A grin spread across Kaito's face as the dog started to once again give himself whiplash.

"Why, that's sounds like a good idea, don't you agree, Tsukiko?" Kaito drawled, looking like he enjoyed it too much. Shinichi started to growl at him, deeper than the previous. "Aww, does Tsukiko no like the name?"

_How would you like to be called a girls name! _Shinichi snarled, before an idea popped in his head. He pulled himself away from Yukiko and padded towards the kitchen. Using a chair and the table, he quickly got to the counter and opened a pantery. He pushed away a few cans out of the way before finding his goal. _Aww, I knew Chikage-baachan loved this too much to give it up, even if her son was deathly afraid of it._

"Hey, Tsukiko, what are you up to?" Kaito called, coming towards the room. Shinichi quickly dropped down to the floor with prize in mouth and padded over to meet the teen. "Whatcha got there, boy?" Kaito asked, dropping down to Shinichi's eye level. He pulled what Shinichi held in his mouth and inspected it. After a few seconds, he paled drastically and dropped the item.

"Kai-chan?" called, noticing the odd behavior before the teen lept out of the room, barely visible.

"FISH!" he screamed, sprinting out of the nearest exit, the front door, and ran down the street. Yukiko raised an eyebrow before walking over to where the teen was just a second before loosing all sense of his 'Poker Face'. She picked up the item and looked it over before staring at the dog, who's tail was twitching in small little wags. In her hands was a can of tuna.

_That's what you get for calling me Tsukiko, baka dorobo._

* * *

**Okay, that story is done. This is Puppy-verse, as I call it. Kaito and Shinichi are cousins, they have their canon pairings, and the premise is pretty close, only instead of shrinking, Shinichi became a dog and went to Kaito's instead of Agasa's. Note, I do have a name in mind, but if you have a suggestion, I'm open to it, and may rename Puppy-Shinichi if I like the suggestion. And I figure a few of you already know what the names mean, but if you don't: Aoime-blue eyes, Ao-blue, Kuro-black, Karasu-crow/raven, and Tsukiko-Moon child (girl's name). Well, I hope you enjoy, and feel free to R&R!**


	2. Shot

**Okay, here's number two. Again, these are random, so can happen at any time. And also, if you guys request something, I'll try my best to do it. This one came from a fanfic generator I was playing around on. This one's short as I wrote it just before bed, so hope you don't mind. **

* * *

Kaito was screwed. There was no way around it, no point fighting it, he was completely and utterly screwed. Here he was, injured, lying in a guest bedroom in the house of both Tantei-chan and Tantei-kun, unable to escape.

_How did this even happen? _he thought to himself, trying to stop himself from panicking. He put a hand on his head, palm against temple, and began to rub, stimulating his thoughts. _Okay, I was at the heist and I got the prize. Tantei-kun was chasing after me, and even made it to the roof. Then what? We had our usual banter, and I was just about to leave. Oh right, Snake showed up, demanding the gem. I said no and he pulled the gun. After that, a flash, pain, followed by black and white before Tantei-kun came over… must have been shot. Ugh! No wonder I'm here! Damn it, Tantei-kun is now probably on Snake's list for helping me! Damn it!_

Kaito's inner musings continued, not noticing he had an audience. "I see you're up, Kid-san. Is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable?" a female voice rang out, cutting through the thief's thoughts. In the door was stood a bespectacled brunette, her arms crossed in front of her chest. Her hair was mid-length and neat, while her eyes, blue as sapphires, watched him with boredom.

_Ah, it's just Tantei-chan,_ Kaito thought, relaxing. "No, thank you, Tantei-chan. I'm quite comfortable already, though I would prefer-"

"-not being in the same house as a detective, am I right?" she asked, cutting him off. Kaito only nodded. "Don't worry about it, we won't turn you in. I never cared about chasing you, as you technically never stole anything, and Nii-chan wants to catch at your best, not when you're dealing with a whole in your shoulder. So just calm down and focus on getting better."

Kaito's eyes widened in shock at the girl before he dropped his head with a chuckle. "Thank you, Tantei-chan."

"Michi," the girl corrected. Kaito gazed at her, confused. Sighing she quickly explained, "That's what Nii-chan calls me. To cover for you, should Ran or anyone else show up, we agreed it would be best if you were to pretend to be Nii-chan, if that is fine with you, Kaito-san."

Kaito just stared at her before grinning. _Oh, this is going to be fun._

* * *

**There's number two! **

**Background: Kaito was shot during a heist and Conan took him to the Kudo household so he could be taken care of. His sister, Michiko, is living there currently and agrees to take care of he their. Now, Michiko was my first OC for DC, and she's Shinichi's younger sister, and a genius computer programmer. She also finds out who Conan is shortly after meeting him, and helps him with the Black Org. She also knows Kid's identity by going through her father's records on Kid, though doesn't care about him. That's all I think you need to know.**

**And I know a few of you will argue about what Michiko said, but if you look at the definition of steal, you'll find it to be true. It's the same logic Rey used in Playing with a Full Deck. Also, when Michiko refers to him as 'Kaito-san', he thinks she meant kaitou, as in phantom thief, as opposed to his actual name.**


	3. Goat

**Hey guys, been a few days. Sorry, summer school is in session, and currently studying Gothic Lit. And trust me, Edgar Allen Poe is not helping my sleep schedule, especially after having to read Tell Tale Heart several times in a row one night before bed.**

**Any ways, this is a quicky, so, sorry. It's late here, and again, summer school. Anyways, the inspiration actually came from the fact kid has two meanings, sort of (three for DC).**

* * *

"So, this is what you had planned for your heist?" Conan asked, turning to a nearby officer. Like the others, he was on the ground, his uniform changed out for a goat costume, like all the other officers, and even every member of the Shounen Tantei. The only two not in the white fluff where the two teen detectives, who instead had the horror of wearing a dress and a bonnet; Hakuba in pink while Hattori had a light green. The only difference was the very subtle signs of wakefulness.

The officer stood on all fours, not bothering to hide his consciousness from the shrunken teen. "Be'e'e'e'e,*" was all he belted.

"Well, it is nice to know you can now disguise as a goat, but what does this have to do with Mariana's Dream?"

"You don't know how to take a joke, do you, Tantei-kun?" the goat ask, sitting back. "Mary is short for Mariana, and what is her famous side kick?"

"Okay, a few things. 1- I can take a joke. 2- That would explain why Hakuba and Hattori are in dresses, but not the animal costumes, as 3- Mary had a lamb, not a goat."

"Well, lambs and goats are closely related, aren't they? Besides, in case you're wondering the reason for who got which costume, only those that have 'kid' either as their title, stature, or name become what they are."

"…How are you still able to escape us again?"

"Well, it helps Keibu is busy with a lot of other things, like his task force, the owner, safety, fangirls…"

"And your only concern is your magic show. Man life must be nice for a thief."

"It is fun from time to time, though it is quiet hard. I mean, a riddle every heist, that's pretty hard!"

"Oh, woe is you, Kid," Conan shot, sarcasm dripping in so heavily. The thief just stuck his tongue at his only wakeful company. Hey soon heard a groan followed by several more.

"Well, while I would love to stick and chat, Tantei-kun, the spell of the poppies is beginning to fade. Audie!" the thief called, turning to run out of the room. Conan would have chased, but the cameras outside provided him reason enough not to. Instead he stood there as many in the room awoke.

By the time most were up, save, thankfully, Nakamori, the two teens began to stir. First they snickered at he other, then paused and glanced over themselves. Realization hit, followed by a string of yelling that only started to stir the inspector. A glance over the room gave him more than enough reason to join on the brutal murder of the eardrums, only to intensify when he realized Kid got away with he jewel.

* * *

***Before you ask, yes, that can work for a goat noise. I grew up with a language that the ' (okina, not apostrophe!)could cause that break like sound in a word.**

**Sorry, this one is kind of dialog heavy, so if that's not your thing…. Anyways, feel free to make any suggestions!**


	4. Jokes

**Wow, another one up already. Two in one day; well, not really, as I posted the previous at 11 my time last night, but who cares! And if you use that to track me down, you guys are creepy and I should probably get a restraining order ready.**

**Anyways, I'm really running low on ideas for my stories. I just happened to recall I had a tab open, looked at it, laughed, and thought of the characters reading it. Then this came into being. If you want to know what I'm talking about, just look up 'The people at the Australian Tourism website have an awesome sense of humor'. Most people I've shown it to love it.**

**This story itself takes place during the prep work that the guys are doing in Chapter 7 of Playing With a Full Deck. Currently, the team is in the Kudo Library, Rey is bored on her laptop, with internet, and the others doing their prep work. Kaito comes up behind her, curious about the minute twitches with Rey's lip. Mico is currently entertaining the Shounen Tantei by playing video games with them, hence why he's not there.**

* * *

A duet of laughter ran out in the room. The detectives looked at the area where it came from. There, Rey was in her chair, her arms against her abdomen, a smile wide on her face. Behind her, Kaito was doubling over, barely able to stand with the aid of the arm propped against the table and the other wrapped around his stomach. The two's fit continued for a few more minutes as the detectives grew more curious and sent each other glances.

Conan was the first who let his curiosity get the better of him and approached the double, followed not far behind by Hattori. Behind him came Hakuba, approaching slower than the others for caution stemmed from classes with the magician. When the screen came into view, all three saw a window with a tab on it. They all looked at each other again, before Conan reached over to scroll up the page. The top read "The people at the Australian Tourism website have an awesome sense of humor. Who knew?"

The detectives quickly read the disclaimer and then saw the map. It was a simple map of Australia, but instead of normal markings, like sites and cities, it had captions that read "sharks" or "scorching dessert" or "poisonous snakes". There were even a few mentions of murders. Hattori got a couple of giggles out of a few of the captions while Hakuba just snorted.

After the boys finished looking over the map, Rey and Kaito finally managed to calm down to not fall over, though a giggle occasionally slipped out of one or both of them. Conan scrolled down to see more of the page and they began to read the questions and their responses. Rey and Kaito started breaking out in fits of laughter again, joined by Hattori. Conan also got a giggle out of them.

"According to these people, Occhan would be seeing kangaroos in the street almost every day."

"I don't quiet get the one about the slave…" Kaito pouted a bit.

"It's okay, Kai-chan, I also have a bit of trouble with that one," Rey reassured him.

"Wha- Hippo races, in Australia? How uninformed are these people?" Hakuba asked, astounded at the mere fact the question was even asked.

"These are the same people that can't find North, Hakuba. You can't expect them to know the difference between two continents," Conan replied.

"An' would probably show up ta tha races an' tha choir naked in Kings Cross every Tuesday," Hattori managed to get through while battling a fit of laughter.

"Wait, didn't they say in the map that there were poisonous snakes?" Rey asked.

"They also said what the dreaded 'Drop Bear' was actually called, though I don't think the person was paying attention," Conan said, smiling.

"I really do hope people don't actually spray themselves with urine to prevent an 'attack'," Hakuba added, with a slight shiver of disgust.

"Oi, Kuroba, ya could probably check fer Pandora there, if ya want," Hattori joked, lightly punching the thief in the arm.

"Maybe, but I wouldn't be able to understand them if they still don't know English," Kaito replied, a slight whine in his voice. The group laughed, drunk on the atmosphere. This continued until Haibara and Subaru walked in, just getting back from their parts. The noticed the group joking around, clearly forgetting their work. The source of the distraction sitting in front of them on the table with it's owner clearly in charge of the happenings on screen.

Subaru turned to Haibara with an eyebrow raised, pointing to the former assassin. "Was she always like this?" he asked the shrunken scientist.

"Only when she gets bored, is not being serious, and thinks that everyone should 'lighten up'," Haibara responded, turning to walk out. "Anyways, she didn't do it without purpose. She probably thinks we all need a break from all the stress, and this is her way to make sure those four relax a bit."

Subaru watched her go before turning back to the group. They seemed like a group of friends, well as much as friends they could be, sitting around and wasting time. A smile grew on Subaru's face as he turned and left the library, leaving the four teens and assassin to their merriment for a little while longer.

* * *

**Don't kill me! This is just a little look at it and laugh sort of thing, not meant to insult anyone! Actually, I happen to be from the country that gets a lot of these, so you can't say I don't know what it's like. I do, I've seen these things, and I laugh at them. Hell, my grandpa sends me blonde jokes all the time (if you haven't figured my hair color from that statement, I wish you luck). In my defense, I was bored, and it was this or work on my paper/read Huck Finn. You see my choice. Anyways, R&R, and if you want, look up the picture. **

**Also, yes, before you ask, I don't get that one. If anyone can explain it (mom's explanation didn't help), then could you please explain it?**


	5. Kiss

**Ugh, sorry guys, the muses are not with me, at least not for free written pros. Instead, I've been writing papers. I started the next PwaFD chapter, but it is slow going. I wanted it up yesterday, today at latest, but, again, the muses are not with me.**

**Okay, so here's a new short story, and it is one of the randomest inspirations ever. Let me put it this way, you can thank my 7 year old puppy(though he hasn't been one in weeks) for this. And again, feel free to critique and make suggestions, if you want something. So enjoy**

* * *

Fear ran down Shinichi's spine. He was in the room again, bleeding from his arm and above his eye. He was cornered by key members of the Black Org: Vodka, Chianti, Boroubon, Vermouth, and Gin. There was no way out, no last minute saves. He was going to die in this cold, dark room surrounded by some of the absolute worst humanity had to offer, and just a small part of an organization made up of the rest; an organization he struggled to whipe off the face of the earth.

Gin stepped forward, cocking his gun, resting its barrel on Shinichi's head. "Game's over, Detective," he said coolly. _I'm sorry, Kai, _Shinichi thought, bowing his head in acceptance to his fate.

_BANG!_

Shinichi shot up, tears rolling down from eyes that no longer saw any light. The brunet sat there, shivering on the bed as foot steps thundered towards his room. The door burst open with someone shouting his name and asking if he was okay. Shinichi didn't notice the person until was enveloped in their hold. He felt the bare, well trimmed chest and the strong arms as they wrapped around him, capturing him in the comforting smell of his lover.

"Kai," Shinichi whimpered, curling his arms under the other's, pausing as his right passed over a small round patch that was different for just a second.

"Shh… It's alright, I'm here, nothing is going to happen, they aren't coming to get you, I won't let them," Kaito whispered soothingly into his ear, running his right hand up and down Shinichi's back. Shinichi was glad Kaito was there, as he relieved his running tears into the magician's chest while Kaito just whispered into his ear until he fell into a dreamless sleep.

Shinich's breath slowed, and his grip slackened, but Kaito didn't stop. He was worried for his boyfriend, as the nightmares showed no sign of stopping, and haven't since they started, constantly replaying the scene that ended with Kaito's left arm severely damaged, making it hard to do the more complex tricks he knew, and Shinichi robbed of his sight.

Finally, after several minutes listening to his boyfriend's calm breaths, Kaito shifted their position, careful not to wake the sleeping brunet, so they were both snuggled under the covers. Kaito the leaned in, and whispered softly to Shinichi, kissing his forehead, before he followed the detective to sleep.

"I will always be here for you, Shinichi."

* * *

**Okay, I have no clue where this came from. Normally, I prefer fluff, but this, I feel depressed just writing it. Anyways, backstory is that, while investigating, Shinichi got caught by the BO, and was about to be killed, when Kaito burst in, taking a shot to the shoulder which severed some nerves to his arm. He got better, but his left can't keep up up with his right, and he can't do as much magic with it. Shinichi, on the other hand, got hit on the head, causing some brain damage that eventually led to him going blind.**

**…*turns to dog* Kula, why did I come up with such a depressing story(well, not that depressing, as everyone's still alive), from just kissing you on the forehead?**

**Anyways, first writing of something this depressing. Thoughts? Oh, and sorry for those of you who just read the light hearted previous chapter, I really don't know what came over me to write this. Anyways, it's approaching 11:30 here, so good night.**


	6. Kitties

**Okay, this chapter's inspiration comes from Sweetly-Sour94, whom suggested thinking about the topic for this instead of the story I wrote previously (last chapter). Also, what really helped was me doing the cover for these stories (the kitties), as it was cute, and helped me get an idea what they are fighting over.**

**I should explain a few things about the terms. If you have read the Warriors series by Erin Hunter, you can skip this, if not, please read this.**

**littermate: sibling from the same litter of kittens**

**tail-lenght: I'm pretty sure this is self explanatory, but just the length of one tail (about 1 ft)**

* * *

"Shin-chan!" Kaito called, running into the room, looking for his littermate. He spotted him, asleep, basking in the sunlight in front of the open door as the wind gently played with his fur. Kaito looked around, checking to see if the coast was clear of their female owner; she would certainly give him away by giggling as Shinichi was a pretty light sleeper. After confirming that no one was in sight, just Shinichi sleeping away, Kaito dropped down into a crouch. He crept closer to his littermate, careful not to have the wind catch his sent or to be heard, Shinichi not even noticing him.

Finally, when he was only a couple of tail-lengths away, he pounced. Shinichi started as the weight landed on him and automatically went about trying to throw it off.

"Shin-chan! Calm down, it's me!" Kaito exclaimed, dodging as many swats from his littermate as he could. Hearing him, Shinichi, paused, and looked at the lighter tom. His eyes narrowed before kicking Kaito off and rolling over, back turned to Kaito.

"Leave me alone, Kai. I need some sleep," he growled, tail and ears flicking in annoyance. Kaito's own dropped. He sighed and padded over to the other. Seeing Shinichi's eyes were closed and his breath already deeper, Kaito reared up onto his hind legs and then dropped onto him. Shinichi yelped in surprise before glaring at the other. "Can't you just leave me to rest in piece?"

"But, Shin-chan," Kaito whined, "I'm bored!"

"So? I don't see how that justifies you disturbing me when I'm trying to sleep," Shinichi sighed, _Good bye, dear sleep. Hopefully we will meet again tonight._

"Entertain me!" Kaito pleaded. "Come on, it's boring! Yukiko is at a film session, Yuusaku is writing, the kids are at school, and both Heiji and Hakuba are stuck inside!"

"You stupid furball," Shinichi sighs lovingly, licking his littermate's ear. He got up and strode outside, Kaito padding behind him. "Come on, I know a trick how to get in so you can bug those two yappy dogs."

"Really?" Kaito asked, his ears and tail perking up. He picked up to walk beside his littermate. "You're the best, Shin-chan!"

"Yeah, yeah," Shinichi chuckled, jumping to the top of the wall that surrounded the yard, making his way to where the two dogs lived, Kaito bouncing behind him.

* * *

**Idk why, but all the recent ones have been short, and this is no exception. Actually, I think this is the shortest… Anyways, this is Kitty-verse. Shinichi and Kaito are brothers from the same litter, the Kudo couple are their owners, and the Shounen Tantei often stop by to play with them. Plus, Hakuba and Heiji are in here as well. They are the neighbor's dogs. Anyways, hope you enjoy, and if you like, please review, and make suggestions so I can continue.**

**Oh, and the full pic is at rainears129 dot deviant art dot com slash art slash Kitties-380980017 (take out all inappropriate spaces and replace dot and slash w/ their appropriate symbols)**


	7. Redvines

**Feugh, got this one in just in time. Last chapter of the month! I got another random idea, from who knows where. Well, I do, and it's Redvines that was the inspiration. God, someone, please give me a suggestion, before I wind up putting on of the characters in my Junior Prom dress, please (it'd be one of the girls [or a gender-bend/disguise]). Poor Kaito would have a bit of a freak out (skirt reminds me of fish scales), so please don't.**

**Anyways, this one is an established KaitoxAoko. Sorry, all you KaiShin/ShinKai fans, but your chapter was a while ago. Oh well, hope you enjoy! And yes, I have it that Aoko knows about Kid, so? It works with the story!**

* * *

Every Saturday was Movie Night, when Aoko and Kaito would meet up at one of the two's houses and watch movies. They had been doing that for as long as they could remember, though it wasn't always just movies. It used to be either movies or Toichi's magic, but seeing as the later is now impossible, they just stuck with the former.

This week's was a foreign movie, called _The Princess Bride_. It was Aoko's turn to host, as her father was off at work, and trusted the two wouldn't do anything, despite having been going out for nearly two months. He didn't personally like the idea of Aoko dating anyone, but he was more open to the idea since the person was Kaito and not some random kid he's never met. Not that he had any reason to worry about the two, as they had only kissed once so far, much to Aoko's slight disappointment.

Currently, said brunette was leaning against her boyfriend on the couch, pouting slightly as she chewed on her Redvines. They had to sit through at least 2 kissing scenes already and they just going into the fire swamp. All be it, she knows this isn't supposed to be a couple's movie, but she was hoping Kaito would get the hint. _BaKaito, can't he realize how Aoko feels?_

Kaito, on the other hand, was more watching his girlfriend than the movie itself. He noticed how Aoko would look a bit longingly at the kissing scenes, and after everyone pouted a little more. _Could it be that she…_

"Hey, Aoko," Kaito's voice broke the stillness in the room, sending a shiver down Aoko's spine as she chewed on her half eaten Redvine. "Can I have one?" he asked, indicating to the box of the red candies in the girl's hand. Aoko felt a stab of disappointment but didn't let it show as she pulled one out and handed it to her boyfriend.

"Here," was all she said, trying to keep the sadness out of her voice. Kaito, unfortunately a master of poker faces, didn't buy it, but knew how to make it better.

"Nah, I'd much rather have this one," he whispered, leaning in to take a bite of the red straw hanging in Aoko's mouth, his lips meeting her's in the process. Aoko's eyes widened as thoughts came crashing to a halt. Kaito quickly bit off the part in his mouth and pulled away, licking his lips after swallowing the candy. "Just as I thought, sweet and delicious, though I much prefer if it were blue. Red brings some unpleasant thoughts.*"

Aoko felt her vision blur a little as tears started run free. Kaito quickly started sputtering stuff to calm her, but it didn't work, causing her to push him away. "ba-BaKaito! Do you know how Aoko feels?" This question caught Kaito off guard as he sat there, poker face lost in front of his girlfriend. "Aoko was so worried that, maybe, you didn't love Aoko, that you didn't care for her like she cared for you. Then you go and do that! Do you like playing with Aoko's feelings, do you like seeing Aoko cry over you, do you-"

Her rant was cut off by lips pressing against hers. She stared into indigo eyes as the tears continued to roll down freely and her muscles began to relax. Her eyes dropped shut, and pressed back. They stayed in that position for what could have been just a few short seconds or several long hours.

Kaito was the first to pull back, breaking the kiss. He rested his forehead on hers, staring into her opening, watery eyes. He gave her a comforting smile as silence played in the room, the video paused where it was when Kaito 'accidentally' hit the button during the first kiss. His hands lifted to her face, resting below her cheeks, wiping away her tears. "Baka, of course I know how you feel. Do you think I'm not going through the same thing?" he asked, love inlaced in his words. "Aoko, I love you. I love you more than anything in this world. The reason I do those things that hurt you is not because I love to do them, but because I don't know what to do. This is the first time I've ever felt this way about anyone, and I'm so confused as to what I'm supposed to do. Am I supposed to kiss you, hug you, hold your hand, or just be with you? I have no clue what I'm supposed to do, or what you want me to, and I won't unless you tell me. Please, just tell me what you want me to do, and I will do it."

Aoko's tears started to slow and she let out a quick sniff before laughing. "Even if it means stop being Kaitou Kid?" she looks at him, smiling as the tears continued to flow down her face.

Kaito's own smile widened slightly as he met her gaze. "Of course. No jewel, no matter how powerful, is more important to me than you are."

This caused Aoko to laugh a bit louder. "You baka, you never change, do you?" she asked, her tears finally stopping.

"Nope!" he responded cheerfully, grinning from ear to ear. This caused Aoko's laughter to increase in volume yet again.

"You really are an idiot. But you're my idiot," she says, leaning in to kiss him. Kaito responds back, pushing her back gently. They continued to kiss on the couch, forgetting the movie, frozen on the tv screen, they were watching earlier. The two eventually slipped off into a blissful sleep on the couch, holding each other closer than they had ever been.

A few hours later, close to midnight, Ginzo came stumbling into the house, his eyelids tired and brain on a mix of slow thoughts and a questionable high. He spotted the two on the couch, their eyes closed as they clung to each other, Aoko gripping Kaito's shirt while his arms were wrapped around her body. Ginzo let out a sigh before going over to a nearby closet and pulling out a blanket and draping it over the two teens.

After they were comfortably under the blanket, Ginzo turned and walked out of the room, shutting off the tv as he went. He dragged himself up the stairs and into his room, collapsing on his bed and started to drift off into sleep. _Oyasumi, Aoko, Kaito-kun, and have pleasant dreams._

* * *

***This is a little statement I thought up for Kaito's two canon love interests, Aoko and Akako.**

**Also, I should point out that this is the first romantic kiss I've written, and only the second one ever (on the lips). So, sorry if it comes off odd. Same with the confession. I don't write romance that often, okay?**

**Sorry, if I did butcher the movie a bit. I do know the movie, actually, it's one of my more favorite, but I haven't seen it in a while, as it's a movie you watch with a group of people, and the only person I can get to watch with me is my little brother, as it's hard to get my friends to come and visit me (one of them is half way across the island and the other I haven't really talked to in a couple of months) and my parent's just finalized their divorce at the beginning of spring. Yeah, like I can get my (I swear is ADHD) brother to sit through anything that isn't a kid's show (he barely sat through Avatar TLA).**


	8. Spell

**Hey guys, this is another random one this time inspired by idk(again). Enjoy! Btw, if you figure out what have inspired it, feel free to guess, as I can't guess at the moment.**

**Oh, and I figured I better do this as I haven't in a while, I own nothing in this minus, maybe the ideas I come up with, but nothing else. Character's belong to Gosho-sensei.**

**Also, happy birthday Kula (dog that inspired Kiss), and I hope you have several more (he's 8)! Plus, happy Independence Day to those of you in the US.**

* * *

Heiji's ears twitched and eyes narrowed. His tail brushed his legs behind him. A growl of annoyance rumbled in his throat as he glared at his reflection. Damn it, he was hanging out with Kazuha this afternoon, and this happened. _Why did I just have ta open tha package from Kuroba afta Kudo told me about how pissed he was?_

Heiji sighed, debating on canceling the date or not. He had been looking forward to it all week, and not just because of the new Kushikatsu place they were planning on trying, though that did help. No, the main reason was, though Heiji wouldn't admit it out loud, spending more time with his childhood friend. It was pretty much a date! Yes, Hattori Heiji knew full well of his feelings for Kazuha, but was a little nervous about confessing. What if she shot him down?

A knock came from his door. "Heiji, ya might want to hurry up, or ya'll be late!" his mother yelled, bringing his attention out of his day-dreams and back to the present. He quickly looked at the clock that sat on his dresser. _10:45! Crap!_ "Heiji!" his mother called again. A few second pause before she called, "Heiji, I'm coming in!"

Heiji's eyes widened as he realized the possible outcome for this situation. "Wait! Mom! Don't!" he called as the door opened, revealing his mother in her usual kimono. She looked over her son, who was trying to creep as far from her as possible, ears folded back and tail bushed.

She drops her head in a sigh, shaking it slightly. "Why do ya never learn that pranking Kaito-kun only leaves ya hurt in the end?"

"Oi, he deserved it!"

"Mhmm, and then, why are ya tha one stuck in a partial transformation?" To this, Heiji had no response, though he did grumble. Shizuka just sighed again, then walked over to her son. "Come on, weren't ya hangen out with Kazuha-chan this afternoon? Ya don't want to keep 'er waiting, do ya?" she asked, placing the cap on her son's head. His eye's widened then he smiled at his mom and nodded, taking off out of his room and down the hall.

"Thanks, Mom!" he called over his shoulder, hiding his tail and ears.

* * *

Heiji was late, and Kazuha was ticked. She had been here for ten minutes already, and no sign of the brunet. _If he's at another case again…_

"Kazuha!" a voice called as a tanned figure came closer. Heiji was running towards her, cap pulled forward and jacket, for once, tied around his waist. While admittedly, it wasn't the best disguise, it was simple and quick.

"Sorry I'm late, slept in," he lied, as he met up with Kazuha.

"Nah it's ok, though as payment, yer paying fer tha food," Kazuha stated, turning to head down the street befor he could retaliate.

"Aw, come on, Kazuha, ya gotta be joken!" Heiji tried to plead, but knew it was a futile attempt, once Kazuha had made up her mind, she didn't waver, at least when it came to food. The both talked, laughing, and just enjoyed hanging out.

After their lunch, they went and caught a movie, a mystery, which Heiji picked apart, bit by bit, detail by detail. Kazuha would be annoyed, but he just looked like he was enjoying it too much. His eyes would light up when he figured something out or they got details right, at least for him. What caught her eye mostly was his cap visor was still forward, which never happened unless during a case. _That's odd, this movie isn't that hard. Even I figured out the culprit by now. Also, his jacket, he never wears it around his waist…_

The movie ended, and no cases popped up. They decided to take a walk in the park, Kazuha leading him to a more remote area, so as to question him without disturbing too many. Heiji noticed this, but could not figure out why. Instead, his brain decided to fill in some scenarios involving lip-locking, causing a blush to rise to his face. _Stop it, brain!_

"Heiji," Kazuha called, bringing him back to the park. She stood a few steps behind him, gazing down at her shoes. Heiji paused and turned to her, head tilting a bit while a blush covered his cheeks.

"W-what's up?" he asked, stuttering a bit at the sight of the afternoon light filtered through the leaves above to land on her. It really was beautiful.

"I'm yer childhood friend, right?" Kazuha asked, the question stabbing Heiji's heart.

"O-of course! What brings that up, aho?" Heiji stuttered, trying to hide his pain behind a smile.

"Then why won't ya tell me what's wrong?" she stated, looking at him, tears starting to poke out. This caused Heiji to pause, thinking about what she could be talking about. He glanced up at his cap and then down to the jacket before it hit him.

"Nothens wrong, Kazuha, whutcha talken about?" Heiji said, trying to laugh off her concerns, not that it worked.

"Aho! Somethens clearly up! There's no case aroun' an' yer wearen yer cap forward, plus ya never wear yer jacket aroun' yer waist! Now tell me!" she yelled, stamping her foot. When he backed up, her hand shot forward, grabbing the cap, about to pull it off.

"Wait, Kazuha!" Heiji tried, but too late as the weight lifted from his ears, which quickly popped up. He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the screaming in his unprotected ears. They never came. He peeked through a crack in his eyelids.

Kazuha stood there, staring at him, holding his cap, her eyes wide. Tears welled at the edges of her eyes. One pushed out followed by the others. Heiji took a step towards her coupled with her taking a step away from him. She turned and ran, Heiji taking off after her.

"Kazuha, wait!" he cried, grasping her wrist before they got to a far more crowded area.

"LET GO OF ME, YA JERK!" Kazuha yelled, wrestling her arm out of his grip and hitting him. Heiji was taken aback by this and let go of her, watching as she took off away from him, taking his cap with her. When she was out of sight, Heiji's arm dropped, brushed against both his pant leg and jacket. His head bowed to looking down at his feet as he shuffled to under the cover of the trees to hide himself. He pulled out his phone, about to call home, when it started to ring. He picked up without much of a care.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Heiji?" his mother's voice came through the speaker, concern in it clear. "Are ya okay? I just saw Kazuha-chan running by, crying, and I think she was holden yer cap."

"I'm fine, Mom. It's just when we were in the park, Kazuha started asking what was off, then pulled off my cap. She took off after seeing my ears," Heiji explained, emotions not making it into his voice, minus the heartache that filled his entire body.

"Aww, Heiji, I'm sorry," his mother said, trying to comfort her son. "Well, I'm not that far away. I'll be there in a few minutes, if ya want."

"Nah, that's okay, Mom. I just want ta be alone right now."

"Alright, though I do suggest hiding yer ears," his mother added, concern for her son still evident.

"Yeah yeah, ya don't have ta tell me. See ya at home," Heiji said before hanging up. He continued to sit there, not caring for the world that surrounded him. He just watched the leaves, thoughts on his childhood friend. _I knew she would react like that. Now she probably hates me…_

A gust of wind blew, knocking down a leaves, all fluttering down around Heiji. He continued to watch until he spotted something off. He reached his hand out and caught a white feather on one side and black on the other. A second the feather spent in Heiji's hand before dissolving into particles, which shaped themselves into two similar looking people.

"Yo, Tantei-han!" one called, grinning from ear to ear. The other regarded Heiji before shaking his head.

"I see you didn't heed my warning, ne, Hattori," he said, a slight smile twitched itself onto his face. The smile however dropped when he noticed the look of pure grief on the Osakan's face. "What happened?"

At this statement, the first's grin dropped, replaced with a look of worry. "Aww, come on, the spell wasn't that bad! I've done worse to you before!" he exclaimed, not sure for the reason for the other's sadness.

"Sorry, Kuroba, but I'm not in tha mood for jokes. Kazuha found out about tha ears, an' left me, not even waiten for an explanation," Heiji explained, his ears and head dropping even lower. The two look alikes' eyes widened in shock before looking at each other. Shinichi was the first to break the gaze, sighing and turning back to Heiji.

"Why don't you go and explain it to her," Shinichi suggested, understanding the pain his friend was going through. After all, it wasn't long since he had been in a similar position with Ran.

"Sorry, Kudo, but I don't think that'll work. She ran off cryen, not even listenen to what I had ta say. She probably hates me now," Heiji said, tears pushing at the corners of his eyes. Kaito's conscience decided to make this one of the rare occasions where it spoke up.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about the spell. It is irreversible, though it will wear off during the next full moon, which is tomorrow," he explained, guilt gnawing at his stomach. "What you can do is go and explain it to Toyama-chan what's up."

"Haha, very funny, Kuroba, but in case ya forgot, she hates me now," Heiji said, feeling his tears just about to roll over. He squeezed his eyes shut, allowing a few to roll down his face as he leaned back, resting his head against the tree.

"Did she say that?" Shinichi asked, deciding not to bring up his friend's moment of vulnerability. It would probably be best never to mention it, though knowing the group, it will be mentioned after they had all moved on from this incident.

"What?"

"Did she specifically say she hates you?" Shinichi elaborated, trying not to let the bit of annoyance into his voice.

"Not really…"

"Then why don't you go tell her about the situation?"

"But she-"

"Hattori, she is your childhood friend. I'm sure she's seen worse. Plus, she reacted like how most humans do when they find out about the supernatural. If you explain the situation, it might help her calm down." Shinichi explained, stating the facts bluntly.

"I guess yer right, Kudo, but how am I supposed ta do that? She doesn't seem ta wanna talk ta me at the moment."

Here is when Kaito cut in. "Why don't you just call her to somewhere you two will be alone so you two can talk. Then just tell her the truth, no secrets."

"And what if she doesn't wanna talk?"

"If she truly is your friend, she will," Kaito said with confidence. He offered a friendly smile for the tanned teen which was returned, though considerably smaller.

Shinichi also joined in with his own smile and joked, "Hey, and maybe you might even confess to her!"

Heiji blinked before he realized what the Tokyoitte meant. His face flushed as he yelled, "Kudo!" causing the other two to laugh. After a few moments, he joined in, feeling a bit better. "Thanks, guys, I don't know where I'd be without ya."

"Probably without a pair of fluffy ears and matching a tail right now?" Shinichi suggested, chuckling a bit at the joke.

"True," Heiji agreed, another laugh escaping him. He then offered a smile at the two, which was kindly returned. "Well, I better go text Kazuha and tell her I wanna talk."

"'kay! Bye bye, Tantei-han!" Kaito called, waving as the image of the two started to fade, turning back into particles.

"Talk to you later, Hattori!" Shinichi added before the particles all vanished. Heiji smiled and went back to watching the leaves for a few seconds before pulling out his phone and typing out a quick text and sending it to Kazuha.

_Hey, can we talk? No secrets or anything, just explanations. If you want, I'll be in the park, not far from where we were. -H.H._

* * *

Heiji waited for what felt like a good few hours, waiting for the familiar brunette. The sun had sunken a bit since she had left, proving his estimation of time wasn't too far from what it actually was. Finally, he caught a whiff of a familiar smell in the breeze. He stood, hiding in the shadows, unnoticed if one wasn't paying too close of attention.

"Heiji?" Kazuha called, unsure. Heiji took a step forward, a bit out of the shadows, though not enough for any passerby to notice the two wolf like ears on his head.

"Over here," he called, waiting for her to notice before stepping back into the shade and leaning against a tree. Kazuha walked under the trees, treading carefully over to him.

She stared at him for a moment before holding out her hand. In it was his cap, which he took gratefully and rested it on his head, though not enough to hide his ears. She muttered a quick apology before averting her eyes away from him.

Several minutes passed in the uneasy silence before Kazuha finally spoke up. "So," she started, "what's with the…" she continued, indicating to the ears peaking out from under the cap.

"Oh, right. Well, you see, um… I'm kinda… how do I put it? I guess humans call people like me werewolves," Heiji stumbled. He had thought over what he would say to her, but that went out the window the second she showed up. Kazuha froze up at the mention of what Heiji was, so he quickly started again. "No, it's not like that! We aren't like the ones depicted in movies and stories. We don't actually lose our mind an' start killen people on tha full moon, an' we defiantly don't become by bites. In fact, tha only thing they got right is tha fact we become all furry during the full moon, that's it," he tried to explain, his hands out in front of him, motioning for Kazuha to keep calm. Kazuha listened, staying silent while he explained, eyes wide the whole while.

Another few minutes passed before the information processed. "Alright, if ya say that ya aren't like tha ones in tha movies, than how are ya really? An' how'd ya get like that if ya only change during tha full moon?"

Heiji scratched his head thinking of the best way to answer. "Well, we are born like this. I inherited this from my father, Mom's human. As stated before, we just get all furry on tha full moon. Any otha time, we aren't really all that different from humans, though our sense of hearen an' smell are stronger. As for why my ears and tail are out, blame Kuroba. He got a little pissed about a prank I pulled on him a while ago, an' did this as revenge. Don't worry, it'll wear off afta tomorrow, he said."

"Wait, Kuroba-kun is like ya?" Kazuha asked, off guard from the mention of the magician.

"Not exactly. He's what ya'd call a wizard, though he prefers tha term 'magician'," Heiji explained, not wanting to go into details of the other supernaturals he knew. It would probably cause Kazuha to faint from overload about thinking about that, and he would prefer not to have her fainting on him.

Kazuha seemed to notice him preference to avoid the topic of others and instead went back to what had brought them there. She sighed and looked down at her feet. "Why didn't ya tell me?" she asked, taking interest in the patterns the leaves on the ground made.

"Kazuha…" Heiji started, stepping forward towards her. She took a breath, trying to calm herself and strengthening her resolve before lifting her head to look at him, tears once again welling in her eyes.

"Why didn't ya tell me?" she repeated. "Did ya not trust me enough with yer secret, thought I'd tell tha world? I can't believe ya! Ya selfish jerk! I can't believe that ya didn't trust me-"

"That wasn't it!" Heiji snapped, cutting her off. He quickly followed up before she could continue. "I didn't tell ya because… I was scared. Yes, I was scared, scared that ya'd just leave me, or worse, hate me. I knew ya hated tha supernatural, yet here I was, one of tha monsters ya were so scared of being yer friend, hiden my nature from ya so I could just be with ya. Do ya know why I continued ta do that?" he asked, turning to her, his voice cracking slightly under the weight of his emotions. He didn't even notice what he was saying, just going with his emotions. "I did it because I didn't wanna be away from ya, because of my feelings fer ya."

Kazuha's eyes widened at his statement, realizing the possible implications for it. "Heiji…"

"Kazuha," Heiji continued, stepping closer to her, blush covering his face. "I-I love ya," he stated, holding her gaze. Silence filled the space surrounding the two as what was just said sunk in. Heiji's blush deepened after several minutes, when he just realized what he had said. _Crap, did I just confess? Oh great, I did. Now she's probably going ta reject me an' never wanna see me again…_

His thoughts were interrupted by laughter ringing out. He looked over to where Kazuha was partially doubled over, gripping her sides, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Y-ya aho!" she said in between laughs. Heiji was about to snap back when she continued, "Me too."

Heiji's eyes widened in surprise at the last two words. He took a few steps forward, grabbing onto her shoulders, staring at her. "Really?" was all he could managed to get out, his eyes pleading with her to tell her that it was really the truth, that his feelings weren't unrequited.

She just nods, smiling up at him. "Yes. I love ya, too, Heiji," she stated clearly. Heiji felt the tears start to steam down his face as he pulled her closer to him, hugging her and letting his tears flow down.

They stood like this for several minutes, enjoying each other's presence, and not letting them go. Heiji was the first to draw back, though still kept his hold on her. He offered her a smile which was returned. "I'm sorry for not telling ya sooner," he says.

"Nah, I understand, though I do expect no more secrets between us, deal?" she replies, shrugging her shoulders.

Heiji chuckled a bit. "Deal," he said simply, leaning in closer to her, leaving only a few centimeters between their lips. "Now ta seal tha deal," he whispers, capturing her lips. Kazuha's eyes did widen, before closing and leaning into the kiss. The kiss lasted maybe a few seconds, but it might as well have been eternity to the two before they broke the kiss. They both stared into each other's eyes, grinning goofily before laughing and bumping their foreheads together.

A few minutes had passed of them just standing there, in each other's embrace, foreheads against the other's. It was only broken by the ringing coming from Heiji's phone. He growled a bit, which caused a sense of uneasiness to flash in Kazuha's eyes. He muttered an apology before pulling out his phone and glaring at the caller id.

"What do you want, Mom?" he growled after answering the phone. _Why is it that she always has tha best timing with these things?_

"Is that any way ta speak to yer mother?" she snapped back. She then sighed, irritation shared by both sides. "Anyways, yer father wants ya home. He found out about tha spell and wants to be sure ya get punished, so I'd suggest ya hurry home."

"An' how did he find out?" Heiji demanded, his irritation growing even more with the news. Sadly, there was no point in the answer, as that would not change the fact he knew, so Heiji dropped the subject. "Alright, I'm on my way. I'm at tha park right now, so I'll be a few minutes. See ya at home, Mom," he says before hanging up. He stuffs the phone back into his pocket before turning back to Kazuha. "That was my Mom. Apparently tha old man found out about tha spell an' wants me home for some scolden. Sorry…"

"Nah, it's ok, I understand," Kazuha states, waving off his concern before walking forward and taking a hold of his hand, blush painting both of their cheeks. "Come on, we should actually both be getten home," she continues, pulling on Heiji's arm. He follows after her, hand in hand, out of the park. He looks down at their intertwined fingers, holding on to the other for as long as they could. _Okay, today was not all that bad. Actually, despite the scoldings from the old man, this is turning out to be pretty damn perfect._

* * *

**Again, idk how that happened! This is like Magic-verse, where Heiji is a werewolf and Kaito is a magician/wizard. Shinichi is something, though I don't quite know what, and you can choose his relationship with Kaito, just know they are at least friends. **

**Also, this was supposed to Heizuha, as request by M. I probably would have done this pairing eventually, as they are one of my favorite canon pairings, after Takatou. Hope you guys enjoyed! And sorry if they seem OOC, this is really my first time writing the two together (I don't really count PWAFD as they barely interacted in the times they did show up).**

**And why are all my canine centric stories the longer ones? I mean, this one is nearly 4,000 words! Anyways, R&R, please!**


	9. BSOD

**How did this happen? I mean seriously, how did this happen?**

**Okay, here is a Hakuba-centric story, as requested by DetectivePandaThief. I'll get the next chapter of PWAFD as soon as I can, which will hopefully be tonight or tomorrow. For now, you get this…**

* * *

Hakuba's morning was going as schedule, he left home early enough so he wouldn't have to worry about traffic, yet late enough so as to prevent Kuroba from doing his more embarrassing pranks. Sure, he'd probably end up with having to redye his hair, but that was a million times better than the time the magician decided to dress Hakuba as his (Hakuba's) idol, a genderbent version.

Sadly, the two rivals met at the front gate of the school. Kuroba and Aoko were arguing about who was better, the brunet or Kid. Hakuba laughed at the argument as there was no way his classmate was better than the thief, as he was the thief. Kuroba clearly knew Hakuba's thoughts, and turned to glare at him.

"What, are you going to say that's impossible, stating that I am Kid?"

"Why, Kuroba, are you becoming psychic now?" Hakuba joked, grinning at his classmate.

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not Kid?" the magician demanded.

"Until there is solid proof, not just those fake alibis you have, to prove either one claim or the other," Hakuba stated matter-of-factly. Kuroba didn't looked convinced. He glanced subtly over at Aoko before dropping a smoke bomb. The area around the trio quickly was covered in smoke as the magician got to work.

By the time the smoke cleared, Hakuba's hair had been turned red, his uniform green, and his pocket watch was held in Kuroba's hands.

"Kuroba…" Hakuba growled, upon seeing the device in the other's possession. He quickly jumped to try and grab it back, and actually managed to get on the magician as Aoko had decided to summon her mop and hit the brunet upside the head. The two boys feel to the ground, Hakuba on top, reaching their arms as far as they would stretch.

"OH MY GOD! I KNEW IT!" a screech came from behind them. The boys paused their struggle to look in the direction of which the noise had originated from, their eyes landing on an unfamiliar girl. She looked so ecstatic, taking pictures of the duo on her phone.

"Excuse me, but what do you mean?" Aoko asks, ignoring the two boys, desensitized to their antics already.

"Don't you know?" the girl asks. "There are bets through out the entire school on how long until they realize they confess their love and start going out! It's one of the celebrity pairings of the school!"

It took only a second for what she said to sink in for the boys, and the moment they did, they bolted up and away from each other, pocket watch forgotten, a look of horrified mixed with need for brain bleach painted on their faces. Aoko only took a second longer to realize what the other female meant before her thoughts halted. The crowd, at first, looked between the trio and the odd blissful girl, wondering how she managed to silence them, before ignored them in favor for the new arrival.

Akako walked up to the group, the long girl gone, just standing there. She waved her hand in front of each of their faces before deciding to ignore the two males, dragging Aoko to class. Kaito and Hakuba stood their for a couple more minutes, before their legs pulled them into the classroom and sat them at their seats. There, they payed no attention in class and Kaito forgot all about his pranks. During the whole of that day, the entire classroom was not a pleasant place, with the three entertainers being the same as a Windows with a blue screen and everyone else on edge for the magicians pranks.

* * *

**I feel so sorry for Kaito and Hakuba in this fic. Sorry, if you can't tell, I'm not a big KaiSagu fan. If you like it, that's cool, but it is not my cup of cocoa (I don't like tea). Also, if you have a problem with it, please, no hate mail. It's just a story, and you did choose to read it.**

**Anyways, R&R! Oh, and there were supposed to be no implications of a relationship between Aoko and Akako, but if you see it, okay, just no yelling about that either. You saw it and I never planned on writing that (I just noticed it later).**

_**Emily: Shouldn't you be working on your PWAFD?**_

_**Allen: I think bed is more of a pressing matter at the moment.**_

**Ignore them. They aren't too bad, though Emily when bored can be bad (my equivalent to Kaito who is more sadistic and can be cruel at times). I'm just surprised them have yet to show up before now. They'll show up occasionally(if you guys want, or more like Emily wants), but not that often.**


	10. Death

**Okay, this one I know how I got. I blame English, as we had to draw an image of death, or at least what we thought of when we thought of death. All before we read Emily Dickinson. This came from mine.**

* * *

A figure sat there, watching those below. He sat on the cliff, looking out, hands curled around his scythe. A lone bird, a raven was his only companion, resting on his head. A cold stone, long forgotten, inscriptions fading, stood by the dying tree behind him. The night was silent, nothing moved, nothing breathed, the world as bleak as the figure's cloak.

A light shown behind him, a glowing white light growing as it descended from the moon. White wings, purer than the purest snow, unfolded from the light, and the rest formed into a white glad maiden. She gazed at the black figure at the edge of the cliff, eyes filled with sadness and sympathy for him.

"What does the council want now?" the figure spoke, loneliness wrapping his voice and stabbing the maiden's heart.

"They have assigned a new member to our platoon, and demand that you be there," the maiden stated, worry slipping into her voice. She had seen the figure like this before, and knew she probably would again, but it did not help. His sadness was one she could not understand, one he did not let anyone touch. He fought a fight, accepting none of the willing allies to help. _Hopefully, things will change, soon. Maybe the new member will bring a smile back to his face._

The hooded figure sighed and stood, stirring the bird to make it take it's place at his shoulder. He turned to face the maiden, the only thing visible under the cloak was the blue eyes. The glowed in any light, or lack of, yet their color was so bleak, the light long gone from them. Another stab was taken at the maiden's heart, and she steeled herself, pushing the urge to pull the figure into a hug.

"Very well. I'll go and greet this new member. Hopefully, he isn't as annoying as the last two," he stated, thinking of the werewolf and vampire that had been the two newest installments to the platoon. They never stopped arguing, always bickering and trying to get under the other's skin. Couldn't they see they were part of a team and their actions could be harmful to the mission?

The figure glided past the maiden, the air freezing around him. The maiden suppressed a shiver as he passed, not wanting to make him show that pained expression again. He continued away from where he was, down the hill. He paused and turned back the maiden. "You coming, Ran?"

"Yes, Shinichi," the maiden answered, following him away from the lonely place, leaving the stone and tree with their silent memories.

* * *

**Yeah, it's a short one. Oh well. This comes from a story I'm thinking about, with everyone working at a supernatural investigation team, all trying to take down a super huge crime syndicate. If you guys want that, tell me, cause I would like to now.**

**Review replies:**

**guest- Darn, that is hard, as I do have some trouble seeing them as a couple. I'll try, but idk how it'll turn out, most likely, it'd turn out bad. Thanks for the suggestion though!**


	11. Cough Drops

**God, Kira, I curse you for this idea.**

**Explanation: I'm getting over a cold, and have cough drops with me. When I'm bored, I hold the wrappers into paper boats. During lunch with my friend, Kira, I was doing this. She suggested making an armada of them, and the idea stuck in my head. So you see the problem.**

**Anyways, there is no clear pairings in this, just know that Shinichi and Kaito are close. Of course, if you know what is my fav. pairing, you'll get my interpretation, but…**

* * *

"Shin-chan! Can I have another cough drop?" Kaito called from his position on the settee, where he had been since last night, in the Kudo Manner. He sat there, covered in a blanket and a mess of what looked to be folded up wrappers.

Shinichi stepped into the room, caring a tray of steaming soup and orange juice. He stared at the others mess and sighed. "I don't think you need anymore, Kaito. I'm sure you've had far more than what is recommended," he stated, placing the tray on the table and brushing several handfuls of the wrappers out of the way. "You know, I'm partially surprised that, with my luck, you have yet to choke on one."

"How mean, Shin-chan!" Kaito cried. "You know that Lady Luck loves me!"

"Hai hai, that she does, or how else would you have not been caught yet?" Shinichi laughed, walking over to the book shelf where Sherlock Holmes was. He grabbed one at random before going back to his favorite chair to curl up and read.

"It's not just luck! I'm also just that awesome!" Kaito boasted, grinning confidently as he finished another wrapper folding.

Shinichi chuckled a bit before glancing at the mess. "So what are those, and why are there so many?"

Kaito paused and looked at his almost twin. "You mean you don't know what these are?" he asked, looking like Shinichi had just said he didn't know who Kid was, again.

"Would I have asked if I knew what they were?" Shinichi deadpanned, letting his book lower a bit into his lap so as to get a better look at the magician.

"Why, Shin-chan, they're origami boats, what else?" Kaito explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. He quickly reached over and grabbed an unfolded wrapper before folding it over itself several times and presenting the finished product to Shinichi, a pair of trapezoids with a triangle between them. Shinichi picked it up and looked it over before handing it back to the theif who added it to his collection.

"Okay, why are you folding boats out of cough drops?" Shinichi asked, hoping he wouldn't regret it.

"Why, of course, to use at my next heist! Imagine Nakamori-keibu's face when he sees an armada of these babies! It'll be awesome!" Kaito exclaimed, continuing to fold more. Shinichi felt the start of a headache nipping at his temples, which he raised a hand to massage.

"You mean to tell me that you are preparing for a heist in my _house?_"

"That's right, Tantei-kun!"

Shinichi stopped massaging his temples to bring back his hand before smacking it into his forehead. "Why haven't I turned you in yet?"

"Because you still owe me for the incident on the train."

Shinichi glared at him from under his hand. "Just you wait, Kuroba, once that debt is repaid, you will regret this," the detective growled, barely able to stop himself from launching at the ill thief.

Kaito just cackled as he continued to add to his growing collection. "We'll see about that, Tantei-kun!"

* * *

**Oh, and this is dedicated to Kira, if that's not obvious. And I hope you like a nice look into 'Jesus's' civilian life and him messing with Shinichi.**

**Anyways, please R&R, the review are appreciated. Also, o.O this collection has over 1,000 views and it's only been less than a month. I feel so loved! TT-TT Thank you everyone who's read this and I hope to continue this experience with you all in the future! So, until next time!**


	12. Plane

**Okay, another story, another idea. You guys know that if you like one idea, you can request me do another short one with it.**

**This one came from the fact that I'm traveling, and thought "What would it be like if the entire main cast of D. Conan and M.K. traveled together?" Of course, the place I chose for them to go is the place I just traveled away from and won't see for another 2-3 weeks, but that's besides the point! Anyways, this is just their plane ride, so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Why did I agree to this?" Shinichi asked, glaring at his childhood friend. She smiled at him apologetically before turning back to her chat with Sonoko as the Shounen Tantei-dan ran by, excited for the trip. Off to the side, Agasa watched them with a worried expression as Haibara flipped through her magazine. Kogoro wasn't too far off, asleep from the hang over that was a result his drinking the previous night. Next to him was an annoyed looking Nakamori Ginzo, whose daughter sat on the other side of him, chatting with Hakuba Saguru. The only people missing were the Osakan pair, and personally, for the sake of his eardrums, Shinichi was hoping they'd never show up. He knows that it was a bit mean-spirited, but Shinichi doubted he could manage to sleep through a plane flight with the Nakamoris, Kuroba, Hakuba, and Hattori all together.

"Aww, come on, Shin-chan" an annoyingly happy voice came up from behind, the person throwing his arms around Shinichi's neck. Shinichi glared at offending limbs before turning his glare to the owner of said limbs. Kaito was practically beaming, way too happy in Shinichi's opinion, to be waiting for the flight ahead of them. "Aren't you excited to go to Hawaii? I mean, the surf, the sand, the Kid Heist? What is there not to look forward to?"

"Staying with you, Hakuba, and Hattori all in the same house?" Shinichi bluntly put, attempting to remove the magician from him. Sadly, Kaito was being as possessive as his alter ego and hung on. Shinichi gave up and just settled for trying to ignore the magician, if that was possible (if it were, he had gotten the closest to obtaining it). He instead turned his head to face the plane that was going to be his prison for the next 7 hours. He was thankfully sitting next to the Professor, and not far from Ran. However, he was between Kaito's group, which was in front of him, and the Shounen Tantei, with Heiji and Kazuha across the isle from Kaito.

Final boarding was being called, and the group decided there was no point in waiting for the missing pair out in the waiting area for much longer. Why have them all miss their flight? Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending, just as they were about to board, a voice cried out "Oi, wait for us!" The group paused to Heiji and Kazuha run up behind them, panting. They handed the attendants their passes before joining the others. "Weren't going to wait fer us, Kudo?" Heiji asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry, didn't feel like missing the flight just because someone decided to get some Udon," Shinichi stated, shrugging and going to the plane. The others followed him to their rows and put away the bags. He purposefully tried to tune out the argument already going on between the other two teen detectives as he settled down. They had thankfully quieted down before take off, and Shinichi nearly fell into a deep enough sleep until Heiji's bladder decided it needed to be cleared, and at that moment.

"Damn it, how long are they goinna keep the belt sign up fer?" the Osakan detective asked impatiently.

"Aho, if ya didn't drink all that Cola, ya wouldn't need ta go so bad!" Kazuha reprimanded, glaring at him. Behind, Hakuba let out a snort of agreement to the girl's statement, which Heiji clearly heard.

"What'cha snorting at, bastard?" he demanded, not caring much for what his bladder was saying anymore.

"Oh, I'm just agreeing with Toyama-san in that you shouldn't have drunk enough soda to need to use the restroom so soon after we took off," Hakuba explained, not looking up from his book. This set off the tanned teen as he nearly launched himself out of his seat and at the blond. Shinichi and Haibara both shot Hattori a glare, which he promptly ignored as he continued to yell across the plane to the Brit.

Finally, the air in front of the two detectives became a pink cloud. The both were caught by surprise and forgot not to breath in the oddly colored cloud as their eyes grew heavier and they slumped into their seats. Kaito got up and went to the lavatory, but not before turning and apologizing "Sorry, I think a few of you couldn't really stand them for much longer."

Shinichi grinned a bit before settling into his seat, leaning against the window, and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

**Woohoo! Got that in before the end of the day. Oh, and if you ask, it's one of those planes where they have three seats on one side and two on the other. I couldn't figure out how to do the seating arrangement any other way, and I originally had Akako there. And if you ask, I would be sending them to Oahu, as I don't know the other islands as well as that one, so if you want a little tour of the capital and the rest of the isle, I can make a continuation. The idea of sending them to Hawaii came up because I saw one of the mini Hula dancer kits and thought of Ayumi wearing one. I really need to stop reading fanfics if that's the first thing that pops into my head when I see one of those in the ABC store.**

**I feel a bit lonely. Apparently, if I don't post one chapter on here every few days, no one reads this. I feel a bit sad about that. Now I have to go research all the gems I found and pick which one to make Pandora into. Thank you, Museum of Natural History, if only I got one of your white tigers so I could name it Kaito, then my day would have been complete.**


	13. Stone

**This is one I've had for a few days, but I didn't have time to write it. I'm sorry it's been so long since I posted anything, but I'm in DC for a conference, so busy busy busy… It's fun, but there is a lot of stuff to do. I'm trying to work on PwaFD, and I have a few materials for its sequel, but I'm sure it'll be a few days.**

**Okay, I think this was inspired by Cendrellic Juliet, but I don't know for sure. Too tired to recall entirely.**

**This one is Prince!Kaito and Knight!Shinichi. No pre-established KaiShin, but there is shounen-ai. If you don't like, just skip this one. I am a fan of this pairing, and I know that some people don't, but it fit in with the story, so no hate mail.**

* * *

A young man rushed in, eyes unfocused on the path in front of him, preferring to let him hope he would not be met with the images rushing through his head. Prince Kaito had heard that one of the knights had been severely injured in battle with a Hydra, and not just any knight, but his closest friend and the one who stole his heart.

He threw open a set of doors, storming into the healers quarters. Many scrambled out of his way as he continued to the bed that his injured love lay on. Two healers, Ran and Aoko scurried around the bed, doing their best to take care of the knight.

The knight, pale as the sheets and bandages that clung to his damp skin, lay panting. Kaito would have enjoyed the look on his face, if not for the circumstances they were in. Two knights stood at his side, his lieutenants, in a rare silent veil. Kaito bit his lip as he noted that they were doing the procedures for the worst case; a Hydra bite.

"Your highness…" Shinichi panted, attempting to move his arms to prop himself up, but his hands seemed unable to budge, dead weights at the end of his strong, lean arms. Kaito bit his lip as spots of blood shifted into view, forming into the shape of a mouth. He rested his hand on the knight's shoulder, almost about to beg him not to move, not to shorten his possibly last seconds any more. The knight stilled under his hand before relaxing, almost complying with the prince's unspoken plea.

Kaito, feeling the other's tense muscles almost melt into his hold, turned to the other nights. He steeled his poker face for a second before demanding, "What happened?"

"W-we were on a training mission with some of the new pages," the tanned one, of the Hattori family, explained. He bowed his head in the presence of the royal, but straightened a bit to answer. "It was a simple scouting mission, teaching them the procedures to follow when on one of their own. None of us were prepared when it attacked."

"Some of the younger pages were jumped by one of the heads. Thankfully, none were bitten or scraped, but they were taken off guard," the other cut in, seeing his companion's hands tighten into fists. It was well known he looked up to their captain, and would do anything to protect him. Many would question the intentions behind his passion if it weren't for his obvious attraction to the feisty healer that worked for his family. "Captain Kudo jumped to their aid, and was doing well to combat the heads, but one snuck up behind him and bit him. We rushed him back to the castle, but I think some of the venom made it into his system. We are sorry, your highness…"

"No, you did what you could," Kaito responded automatically, looking down at his knight. His skin was so pale, contrasting sharply from the wet bangs plastered on his face. His cobalt eyes peeked through the expression of pure pain on his face. Kaito's heart seized, tears threatening to flood, at seeing his closest friend, the person he loved, look like this. He didn't look away though, as he asked the others to step out so he could speak to the other alone. They were reluctant, but complied, leaving the two with only the other's company in the silence and Shinichi's strained panting. Kaito felt his finely made mask crumple when the doors shut completely, leaving him with his knight.

A laugh escaped Kaito's lips as a lonely tear rolled down his cheek. "It is so like you to get in trouble for helping someone else."

The other managed a grin. "At least I don't get in trouble because I'm bored," he shot back.

The two chuckled a bit in agreement, not able to do much else. Shinichi's breath eased a bit, though he was still so pale. The weight of his hands traveled up the knight's arms, claiming his forearm and elbow, while his legs were rock hard up to his hips. The chuckles died as the venom spread closer, nearing his chest. After it reached there, it was only estimated he would have only a few minutes.

"I'm sorry, Kai…"

"Why are you apologizing for me for?" Kaito asked, surprised at the other's statement. "I should be the one apologizing to you. I promised you I would protect you, and yet, here you are, turning to stone before my eyes, and I can do nothing. How can I lead a country if I can't keep my promise, if I don't have you, Shinichi?"

"Barou, I'm a knight an you are the prince. Shouldn't I be the one protecting you? Anyways, this is not your fault. I was the one who didn't pay attention and got bit. I am apologizing for the fact that because of my error, I can't keep my promise and help you make this country the best in the world…" Shinichi explained, his breath becoming more labored as his chest grew harder.

"Don't be silly, Shinichi, you are going to see it. I won't let you die, not here and now."

"Kai, you know the only way to cure this is a witch's tear, and what witch would give up her powers to save a mortal?"

"I don't care, Shinichi! I will not let you die!" Kaito practically yelled, tears streaming down his face. The knight looked taken aback before his expression softened.

"Thank you, Kai."

"Anything for you," the prince whispered, barley heard by the other. Shinichi twitched his mouth into a smile, while he felt the creep of venom come to his chest. He wasn't worried about his heart, it would be confined a a smaller space, but he would live. What worried him was that it was almost at his neck, and gaining fast.

"Hey, Kai, can you come a little closer. There is a favor I have to ask of you."

Kaito looked at him confused, but complied. What met him was not the favor, but rather something warm pressing against his lips. His eyes widened in shock as he processed _Shinichi _was_ kissing him!_ The kiss lasted only a few seconds, nothing long. Shinichi laid back down into the bed, smiling a bit awkwardly and a faint tinge on his cheeks.

"I love you, Kaito," Shinichi confessed, smiling the whole statement. His smile than became a little sadder as the venom claimed his neck. He closed his eyes, and embraced the darkness, knowing that was all he would have until the venom ran it's full course a week later and turned him into another statue.

Kaito stared, his mind rebooting, as his love, the one who just kissed him and admitted he loved him back, slipped off into the cold darkness. It wasn't until even the knight's hair hardened that Kaito came back, tears streaming down his face. He cried and screamed, hugging the now statue of Shinichi, tears bursting the dam and pouring onto the bed below Shinichi. His outburst followed by the slam of a door and quick footsteps. A hand touched his shoulder, and he paused for a second to great Aoko. He released the detective to cry into her arms. The other's also shed a few tears for the fallen knight, though none as broken down as the prince.

He eventually was taken to his room where he collapsed on the bed and slipped into memories of happier times, bringing the image of his kind, gentle, intelligent, strong knight, and showing images that he had hoped would happen. Tears escaped his dreams, with no one there to wipe them away anymore, no one there to hug him and tell him it would be alright. No one there who was Shinichi.

That day was the day that Kaito had cried the most since his father had passed, and the day he vowed he would find a witch's tear to bring Shinichi back to him.

* * *

**Why are all my KaiShin ones a bit depressing? I'm planning on finishing this maybe next chapter, unless something pops up. But I plan to have the next one up soon. I'll also try and get PwaFD up soon.**

**Okay, suggestions? Comments? Critiques? Just R&R!**

**Edit: If you already read this chapter, and saw the note, please forget it. I was tired when I wrote it, and it was later pointed out how it sounded, so I figured it'd be better if it wasn't here. Sorry!**


	14. Tears

**Yay! First continuation! This one is of the previous story. In case it was confusing, Shinichi isn't dead yet, just in a coma like state. Sadly, he only lives about a week in that state, and the only cure is a witch's tear.**

**Okay, it's been a few chapters, so, while I now have a Kaito plushie, I still don't own D. Conan or MK. That honor goes to Gosho-sensei.**

**Warning: Yaoi, very heavy implications, and Akako being nice. You have been warned.**

**Rating: M**

* * *

It had been nearly a week since Shinichi had been bit, and while he was frozen, he was still going strong. The ones he left behind were not. Ran could not concentrate on her work and was told to take a vacation. Saguru and Heiji, Shinichi's lieutenants, struggled under his work load. Kaito, though, was probably the worst off. When he wasn't being forced into his duties, which was almost never, he looked for witches, both with and without magic, so as to ask them for their tears. Sadly, he always was dragged back to the castle empty handed.

Which is where we enter now. Kaito had just returned, eyes dark and almost dead. He had been out all day, searching for any help. His subordinates, if they didn't figure his feelings before this incident, quickly learned of the prince's dedication to the knight, and allowed him to continue his pursuit. Meanwhile, they made his work easier by researching known witches in their spare time and subtly leaving where he could find it, or taking care of as much paper work as possible themselves, allowing the young man to go off on his mission. Kaito did notice, and was grateful, but when he remembered how it came to be, he couldn't find himself able to speak. He was wasting precious time, time which Shinichi didn't have.

Kaito dropped onto his bed, where he often dreamed he and Shinichi would be, should the knight had not been bitten. While being swallowed by the fabric, Kaito felt his throat close, but no tears came. They had all been dried up after Shinichi first slipped away from him.

A gentle knock came from the door. Kaito didn't bother moving, aware who was on the other side. The door creaked open, and a small figure slipped in. A healer, Aoko, stood by the door, slowly closing it behind her. She then began to fiddle with her skirt, hoping that the words she was looking for would appear if she looked hard enough.

"Is there anything you want, Aoko?" Kaito asked, not caring how he looked. He knew he was pale, bags clung to his eyes, and he had lost a few pounds, but none of that mattered, not if it brought Shinichi back.

"Your highness," Aoko started, not looking at the prince. She had known him since they were young, and knew of his feelings for the knight, but never had she seen him like this, not even when Shinichi was off in battle. "We think we may have found someone that might be able to help Captain Kudo."

This caught Kaito's attention immediately. His head shot up, eyes narrowing on the poor girl. "Who?" was all he demanded, but he had a bad feeling he already knew the answer.

"Koizumi Akako, heir to the Koizumi clan."

"You want me to go and beg the heir of the clan that swore allegiance to Lucifer? Are you out of your mind!" Kaito yelled at her. There was no way he was letting that woman near Shinichi. He didn't care if she might help, he knew she wouldn't, and he couldn't afford to waste more time. Shinichi needed the cure, and he needed it soon if he didn't want to be a statue for the rest of eternity.

"Oh, really? You would give up probably your only chance to save the person you love just because of a family feud, Prince Kuroba?" a silky, slightly seductive voice purred from near the couch. There, sprawled across the furniture, lay a beautiful woman, her red hair catching the light, making it seem like a silky flame. She wore a long red skirt and a separate black top. Many would agree she was attractive, and most of the males would be easily chasing after her, but Katio couldn't care less.

"I'm not doing it because I know that you would only offer your help when you have another motive. What do you want, make Shinichi your slave, because if it is, go home, I will find a way to save him without you."

"Oh contraire, mon petit prince, I don't think you'll be able to do that. I'm your only option to save your precious knight, and we both know it. I am here to offer my help."

"Which always comes with a price, so spill it, what is the price?" Kaito demanded irratently. Oh, how he hated being in the same room as this woman.

"Smart boy," Akako joked, earning a glare from the royal. "You're right, there is a price, but the Kudo heir will not be the one paying it. No, that will fall onto you, my dear prince. You will be my faithful servant until your time on earth comes to an end."

Kaito considered it for a minute. Yes, he would have to serve this annoying woman for the rest of his life, but anything than letting Shinichi continue. He hated to admit it, but he was out of ideas, and if this would save his friend/love, he would do anything.

"Very well, Koizumi, I agree, but only if you can save Shinichi."

"Good boy." The two took the other's hand, shaking it before releasing it. Kaito instinctively whipped the hand used on his pants. "Shall we go see your knight, Prince Kuroba?" Akako asked, turning to the healer. Kaito begrudgingly got off the bed and followed the two females. He didn't know what Akako had in store for Shinichi, and, quite frankly, he didn't care if it got him back unharmed, but he wasn't going to let that witch near the knight, not without his super vision.

The three arrived in the infirmary, staying silent as they entered the near vacant room. They went over the the bed that the knight rested on. Akako started muttering gibberish, petting the air above the near statue. A red light emanated from her hand, bathing the still in a crimson tint. Her expression slowly grew more and more grim as time passed, until the light dimmed and she returned her hand to her side.

"What's the matter, Koizumi, your magic won't work?" Kaito demanded, not happy with the tension in the witches body. Kaito had always had an easy time reading people, and her stance, posture, movements, etc. were suggesting that something went wrong.

The witch glanced between the knight and the prince, trying to find words to explain. When she finally did, all she managed was, "I'm sorry, Kuroba-kun. The amount of venom in his system is too much for me to combat, even if I were to give him my tears. It is too late to save your precious knight."

"What?" the prince managed to choke out, looking at the still form of his friend (hopefully more). His mind raced, replaying memories from through the years of his time with the knight, the man's laughter, his smile, his black hair, his beautiful sapphire eyes…

Tears started to well in the prince's eyes, blurring his vision. His arms shot out as he threw them around the other man, clinging to him like a lifeline. The two women stayed for a few moments, eyes fixed on the floor as they listened to the royal's pained sobs, calling for Shinichi. After staying her welcome, Akako slipped away unnoticed, a smile on her lips as she noted some drops being absorbed on the knight's rock hard skin. _I'll let this one be free of charge, my dear little prince._

After a few more minutes, Aoko was just about to leave Kaito alone with the knight. She looked up for one last glance, and noticed something odd. The color in the knight's face was returning, all over his body actually, and the stiffness that was once so prominent was now almost nonexistent. Her eyes widened as she saw the near statue become the much beloved captain that he used to be.

Kaito didn't notice this change until a groan escaped from the other's throat. At first, he thought he was just hearing things, but when he heard a faint "Kai?", Kaito loosened his grip and looked at the man in his arms.

Shinichi was pale, though not as bad has he had been a week prior. His hair was it's usual neatness with the ever stubborn cowlick in the back. One of his hands were rubbing the sleep from his eye, the other in a haze.

"Sh-Shinichi?" the royal stuttered, releasing the knight. Twitches ran up and down his body, hoping that, dear god, this was not a dream.

"Kai? What's going on?" the other asked, with a slight yawn at the end. He was never the fastest to wake up, and this time was no exception.

Kaito felt his arms grip the other's, clinging to reaffirm their place in reality. "Shinichi? Is that really you?"

This caused the knight, despite his fatigue ladened brain, to pause. "Who else would it be, barou?"

Kaito's eyes widened before he threw his arms around Shinichi again, tears running down his face again. Shinichi was greatly taken aback by this, but almost instinctively went to comfort the prince. Aoko watched this before stepping out of the room, fully intending of telling the whole castle the good news while giving the two a private moment.

* * *

Shinichi gulped. He was standing outside the Prince's Quarters, waiting for Kaito to call him in. It had been nearly 2 weeks since his near miss at being the statue garden's newest addition. It had been a very tiring experience for the young knight. Heiji and Saguru fell behind on the paper work, so he had to work to catch up, as well as work on his recovery. Thankfully, his time as stone closed up the more important wounds.

Also, Shinichi remembered exactly what he had done before the venom completely took over his system, and he had still not gotten the royal's answer. He actually spent most of the two weeks avoiding Kaito, to the point that the prince got so annoyed and ordered the knight to come to his quarters.

So here he was now, waiting to be allowed in, to get his answer. It was most likely a rejection, as Kaito probably didn't see him that way, plus Kaito was a _prince_, which meant he needed to produce _heirs,_ which was something Shinichi could not help do. Over all, the odds did not look favorable.

Shinichi sighed and stepped up to the door, hand prepared to knock. Before he got the chance to, it swung open, revealing a partially annoyed looking Kaito. The annoyance lightened a bit as his eyes landed on Shinichi, and he just stepped aside, signaling for the other to step in. Shinichi did, though stepping a bit out of the way to avoid Kaito. The prince shut the door behind him and – was that the lock clicking?

Shinichi tried his best to ignore the click as he had a sudden interest in the interior design of his friend's room. Kaito just stood at the door, tracking his steps.

Shinichi used this time of silence to gather his courage for what he knew what was coming.

"I see your doing better, Shinichi," the prince observed aloud. The knight froze and looked at him. Kaito was leaning against the door, a bored expression on his face, while his eyes shined with the light of a predator tracking his prey tinted with a bit of annoyance. Shinichi felt his heart jump into his throat and the blood shooting to his face as he turned away, trying to hide his face from those beautiful indigo orbs.

"Y-yeah," Shinichi cringed at the stutter, wishing that his voice and body would calm down. He tried to repeat to himself over and over again that it was just Kaito, but that was the problem. It was just Kaito with him, alone in the large quarters that no one went into when not invited by the Prince, for fear of being his newest test subject.

"You know, you had the entire castle worried. You really shouldn't do that," the prince stated, his voice a lot closer than previously. Shinichi looked up again, and nearly fell onto the couch he was standing in front of. Kaito was now in his face, just a few inches away from touching. His eyes were locked on Shinichi's, still holding that mix of emotions that the knight had seen earlier, but there was another one mixed somewhere in there. It would show up in flashes, passing on like it was never there afterwards.

"I'm sorry. I'll try to pay more attention next time," Shinichi said, trying to even out his voice. He took a step back, actually falling onto the couch, with Kaito over him, tracing Shinichi's entire body with just his eyes.

"I would much rather prefer if there weren't a next time, Shinichi," Kaito stated, his voice cold and sharp like steel.

"You know full well I can't do that," Shinichi stated, his heart still in his throat. "I am a knight, and it is my duty to protect this kingdom. I can not just give that up, Kai!"

"I know that, I understand it, but that doesn't mean I have to like it," Kaito replied, not taking his eyes off the detective, but actually leaning over him, placing himself so he pinned the other to the couch.

Shinichi didn't respond, looking away from the prince who was on top of him. He was too close, it hurt just to have this little space in between, to have to hold back from doing what he so wanted to do with the Prince. It wasn't fair that he had to control himself while Kaito was on top of him, doing whatever he pleased. It wasn't fair that he could be able to do all of this while Shinichi had to suppress his hormones that were telling him to the exact same.

"Do you remember what you said to me, three weeks ago, right before you slipped into your long sleep?" Kaito asked, his breath brushing against his face. Shinichi went red before paling. He nodded simply, disappointment rushing through his body, chilling his nerves that were on fire and pushing his heart into his stomach.

Kaito growled in annoyance as he saw the hurt and pain that passed over the other's face and easily guessed what was on his mind. "Didn't anyone tell you not to make assumptions about another person before hearing their answer?"

This statement caught the knight by surprised and he turned to look at the prince, just as the prince's lips were pushed onto his. Shinichi's eyes widened at the contact, before they dropped closed and he kissed back. A warm, wet tongue ran over his lips, eliciting a shiver form the detective as he opened his mouth, allowing Kaito to enter. The tongue ran over the entire cave that was Shinichi's mouth, earning groans of pleasure as it went. It then met it's counterpart, and they fought in a battle for dominance.

This went on for what felt like eternity, and a few short seconds, before the two had to break apart for a breath. They lay there, Kaito on top of Shinichi, panting for several minutes. Kaito was grinning smuggly while Shinichi fought not to look like that of a tomato.

The two stayed in that position, Kaito brushing his hand against Shinichi's cheek. After a portion of Shinichi's brain moved on past the kiss, he noticed a faint flush on the other's cheek and his eyes were soft, the unidentified emotion that flashed in them from before were now there, not flashing, but it did flicker a bit, reminding the knight of a gentle flame.

After Shinichi's breath finally calmed, Kaito leaned in again, stopping just short of the knight's lips. "I love you, my careless knight," he said, before their lips met again, and everything began to blur, emotions running through their bodies, especially pleasure, and their skin was on fire. Shinichi did remember the feeling of Kaito inside of him, and how much it hurt yet also felt so good.

The two hours later woke up in the other's arms, on Kaito's bed. Kaito grinned his usual cocky grin, as Shinichi felt his cheeks burn and his back side hurt. All that was forgotten as Kaito leaned in, capturing his dear knight's lips.

* * *

**Sorry people, but that's the closest your getting! I don't know, should I make that M for it's implications? Oh well, R&R.**


	15. Request

**Wow, I already have another story idea… I really am bored, aren't I? Also, sorry if you didn't expect the rated M last chapter. I really should have thought that through better. I apologize if you read that and didn't like it, I will think those things through better in the future. Apologies, *bows* I'll try and prevent it from happening again.**

**Oh well, this is kind of a super natural sort of thing, and came from tokyosuite dot files dot wordpress dot com / 2013 / 05 / conan-kaito-shinichi-detective-conan-33748081-2000 -1464 dot jpg (replace dot with the . and remove all spaces). Kaito and Shinichi's relationship outside of partners is supposed to be ambiguous, though it is up to the reader to decide what they like.**

* * *

Aoko and Ran stood outside the shop. It was pretty unmarked, nothing out of the ordinary from a usual office building. The only hint of it's true purpose was the sign that read 'Ku2, The Best Finders in This World and the Next'. The twins shared a look before Aoko stepped up to the door, Ran clinging to her shoulder. While the building was nothing out of the ordinary, the aura around it wasn't, and the sign didn't help.

Aoko pushed open the door, and entered the front room. There, it seemed like a book store. Bookshelves covered the walls, leaving a few places uncovered. Books that couldn't fit on the shelves were stacked in columns on the floor. A tanned boy sat behind a counter, reading one of the many books in a comfortable chair. He glanced up at the two when he heard the bell before returning to his book.

"If yer here fer tha Finders, they're in tha next room," was all he said, jerking his head to one of the uncovered bits of wall. There was a door there, an old door that looked plain and almost forgettable. There was a stack of books next to it, all worn, and their spines all had different languages scrawled on them.

Aoko looked at her sister, who was clinging to her shoulder. Never had they been big on any of this, but they couldn't let that stop them now. They needed to find their friend's pendant before it was too late.

Aoko opened the door, leading them into an old European style room. There were pictures of flowers hung on the walls, and a bookshelf that also sported a clock and a globe. In front of the bookshelf was an old couch, which was covered in a rose pattern. On the couch were the only things that could have stood out of place. There sat two Japanese boys, almost exact copies of the other, in high school uniforms. What set them apart was their hair styles, uniforms, and eye colors.

"Hello, ojou-sans, how may we help you?" the one on the left asked. He wore a blue suit, and his hair was brushed neat, with only a small rat tail and cowlick in the back, which stubbornly would not come out. His eyes were a piercing blue, almost as if they saw right through a person. His companion, on the other hand, was in a black gakuran and his hair was a bird's nest. He had odd indigo colored eyes that seemed to be laughing even if he wasn't.

"We would like to request your services in finding something," Aoko stated, trying not to let her nervousness be obvious. The one on the left inclined an eyebrow, willing for her to continue. Aoko instead turned to her twin, nudging her to show the boys what she had.

Ran swallowed and nodded, leaving the comfort of her twin to had the two on the couch a folder filled with pictures. "This is a file containing information on a pendant that was recently stolen from a friend of ours. It is a simple diamond necklace with a emerald, sapphire, and ruby surrounding it. It's chain is gold, and is estimated to be about ¥1,000,000," she explained, as the boys pulled the pictures out of the pendant. The looked it over, studying the details, almost as if memorizing it.

"Do you know who took it?" asked the one on the right. He looked bored as he looked through the pictures. In the hand holding no pictures was a piece of chocolate cake. The girls were surprised by the unnoticed pastry's sudden appearance, but tried to ignore it, reasoning that they just hadn't seen it before.

"No, we don't know the exact identity of who stole it, but we do know they were working for the Karasu Group," Aoko explained.

"Why would they want something like this?" asked the boy in blue. He set the pictures down on the couch next to him. He stared at the twins, imploring they could shed some light on his question.

"The pendant is rumored to have magical properties, a different ability for each of the gems. The Karasu Group may have caught wind of these rumors and wanted to benefit from it."

"I see… These abilities, do you mind telling us what they are?"

"Well, it is only a rumor, nothing more than stories, but, according to legend, the ruby makes it so one can not burn, the sapphire so that one can not drown, the emerald for never freezing, and the diamond so that one can not suffocate."

"Those are just the gems individually. Together, under the light of a full moon, when Volley Comment passes the earth, it is said that the pendant grants immortality," Ran finished. The two boys shared a look, almost as if silently discussing what to do. Then, they turned their attention back to the girls.

"Alright, we will accept your request. We'll track down and return your friend's pendant, though only if you agree to our price," the one in blue explained calmly. This automatically started to worry the girls, as they did not know how much it would cost.

The boy in black laughed at the two. "Don't look so distraught, ojou-sans. The price isn't too bad, all you have to give us is relief from boredom, and what I mean by that is a challenge. The challenge can come in the form of a riddle, a skill test, anything that can challenge us, though it must be related to your request. That's all we ask."

The two shared a look. That request the boys gave was a confusing one. It did not require money, nor for the girls to work for them. It could be as simple as a riddle or a dance competition, and that was it, as long as it pertained to their request. How clueless were these boys if they were willing to risk their lives to retrieve a million yen necklace for practically free.

"If it's any consolation," the boy in blue started, noticing the girl's confusion, "it doesn't need to be that hard, as retrieving something from the Karasu Group is always a bit of a challenge."_  
_

"Alright," Ran acknowledged. She looked back at her twin before returning her gaze to the two boys. She closed her eyes for a second, thinking of anything that may help. She always had an easier time with these than Aoko, so she figured that she should be the one who did this.

_"As the flames climb high into the night, _

_the clock follows Neró's path, _

_and the leaves never fade, _

_forever still through the winds of time."*_

The boys seemed to think about this riddle. The two brunettes shifted nervously, hoping that they would agree to that riddle. It used references not commonly used in Japan, and hopefully would provide a good enough challenge.

"Well, that is indeed a good one," the boy in blue said thoughtfully. "It uses a passing line from an American song, some Greek, a reference to plants who's leaves are green in the winter and the rumored abilities of the pendant. Overall, if we did not know of it, we would not have guessed what the riddle refereed to. Over all, good job, girls."

The girls sighed in relief, thanking their mother for all she made them read as children. They left the store after giving their contact information to the boy at the front desk. Ran called Sonoko to tell her the good news, unable to contain her glee.

* * *

"So," Shinichi asked, leaning back against the couch, "what do you think?" He picked up the pictures again, with a smile. Oh, this would be a fun request.

"The girls seemed happy that we took their request, so it must be important," a voice said from the other side of the couch. There, connected to Shinichi by a long chain, sat a boy, a younger, bespectacled version of him.

"They wouldn't be here if it weren't important, Tantei-kun," another voice commented, this time next to Shinichi. A young man, dressed all in white, leaned against the arm rest, linked the Kaito the same way Shinichi was to the boy. He grinned cockily, annoying the boy slightly. "Oh well, it doesn't matter. They gave us an interesting request, and practically wrote the note themselves. All we need is the date."

"You just want to mess with the Karasu Group, don't you, Kid?" 'Tantei-kun' asked, smirking a grin similar to the other. He personally was looking forward to messing with the group. Who wouldn't after what they did to the pair and almost no one could see them?

"Of course! They still owe me that bullet in the head from last time!" 'Kid' exclaimed, his grin spreading even wider across his face. He met the other's eye and they nodded in agreement.

"Well," Kaito said, licking the chocolate frosting off his fingers, stating what was on everyone's mind, "this is going to be fun…"

* * *

**Okay, that's it! This is an interesting one, Shinichi and Conan agreeing to steal. Anyways, the supernatural elements are: obviously Conan and Kid(they were there the whole time), but Kaito can also summon anything he wants, and Shinichi can look into people's souls (pretty much, you can't hide anything from him). Also, if you haven't figured, that was Heiji at the front desk. As for the price of the pendant, I couldn't think of anything else, as one billion sounded a bit much…**

***As the flames climb high into the night is a reference to a line in American Pie where it's "As the planes climb high into the night". Neró is Greek for water, and leaves that never fade are evergreens. Also, it is true, it could almost pass for a heist note! Just needs the date for the heist!**

**Also, I know that Conan and Kid are chained to each other, not Shinichi and Kaito, respectively, but I think it works better if they are chained to their alter ego in this context.**

**Oh well, R&R.**

**American Pie by Don McLean, D. Conan and M. K. by Gosho Aoyama.**


	16. Sleep

**I should be working on my AP Physics Homework, but it's been too long since an update and the muse finally hit! You can thank Buzzfeed for this one. Enjoy! And sorry for the 2 month delay.**

**Note, this is an established pair, but I wanna keep the surprise of what pair, even if for a few paragraphs. Also, this is more of a Halloween themed one, even if it is a month away, so please enjoy. I may put up another chapter that fits in better, closer to the actual day, but I'm already working on one Halloween special, so…**

* * *

Kaito let out a yawn and blinked awake. He scrunched his eyes to get a better look at the clock on the stand next to his bed. _Ugh, only 4:30. Sun's not set yet…_ He was just about to roll over and go back to go back to sleep when the door opened. He didn't bother looking up, already able to tell who it was, instead choosing to bury himself deeper under the covers.

"Time to wake up, Kuroba-kun. We need to be at Kudo-kun's house by six, and I know you have yet to eat," a cold, feminine voice stated. Kaito just grumbled a bit before going deeper into the mess of sheets. The voice sighed before the covers were yanked off the brunet. Then, the blinds were pulled to let some sunlight into the room before Kaito could find anything to get between him and the window. He rose from the bed and quickly dove into the shadows that still lingered in the room, waiting for the blinds to be replaced.

Relief finally came as the blinds were once again secure and Kaito's eyes adjusted from the near blinding light.

"What was that for, Shiho!" the poor teen demanded, glaring at his girlfriend from behind the desk. She just stared at him with her arms crossed. Her simple black sleeping gown rested gently on her shoulders, making Kaito partially want to slip it off, though the previous incident made sure that was a very small part.

"You wouldn't get, and we need to get ready. Hurry up and get dressed. We leave in half an hour," Shiho ordered. She turned to leave the room, but was instead pulled up against a well defined chest. She leaned back into the chest and rested her hands on the arms that were now on her shoulders.

"Good morning, Shiho," Kaito whispered, leaning in to kiss her on the cheek. The blonde smiled softly and turned to kiss the boy on the lips. Kaito smiled and rested his head on his arms. They stayed here for several minutes, just being comfortable being close to the other. If only Kaito's stomach did not have to remind them of how empty it was.

"Go ahead," Shiho sighed, tilting her to give him better access. Kaito muttered a quick apology before leaning in. He spotted the best spot and slid his teeth into her skin. He then retracted them so as to let the blood flow freely into his mouth before it clotted up. He licked away the remaining blood after it stopped flowing as freely before kissing the area. Kaito would have loved to continue to stand there, with her in his arms, but he could tell her legs were about to give out. Apparently he took too much, again.

Kaito gently reached down and picked his girlfriend up, carrying her to the bed. He put her down with her legs slightly elevated. "I'll go get you some food, okay?" he said, smiling apologetically at her, noting her paler skin and quick breathing. He walked out of the room and down to the kitchen. There, he made a quick peanut butter and jelly sandwich, using some left over whole grain bread they had, and poured some orange juice. When all that was done, he decided he might want to call Ran to make sure that should they be absent, they wouldn't be too worried.

"Moshi moshi?" a voice asked over the phone.

"Ah, Ran-chan?" Kaito answered.

"Ah, Kaito-kun! How are you doing? How's Miyano-chan?" Ran questioned over the phone. Sure, they were probably going to see each other soon, but that didn't mean they couldn't exchange pleasantries over the phone.

"We're fine. But, hey, listen. Shiho isn't feeling too good, and we might not be able to make it to the party tonight…"

"You drank too much of her blood, didn't you?"

"Haha, got caught, didn't I?" Kaito asked, scratching his cheek. That girl was seriously getting to be as good as her boyfriend.

"It's okay, Shinichi had a bad habit of moving things to shield him when we were kids," Ran stated, recalling her childhood with the young detective. "I can't even count the number of times we had to first cover for him, and then repay the damage!"

"Haha, that sounds like Shin-chan, alright!" Kaito laughed at his cousin's antics. They both were rather special, even for their kind. Shinichi had always been able to move things without touching them, and Kaito was able to make almost anything out of thin air. He just needed smoke to cover it up, and blood to be fresh.

"Well, I'll let everyone know that you two won't be able to come tonight. I'm sure Shinichi and Hattori-kun can stop Hakuba-kun from coming after you with a cross."

"Haha, that'd be appreciated. I seriously don't know why he thinks that'll work, especially after how many times he's tried."

"Sometimes, guys are just persistent."

"That we are, that we are. Well, I better go give Shiho her food," Kaito stated.

"Alright, Kaito-kun. Take care! Say hi to Miyano-chan for me, okay?" Ran said.

"Will do," Kaito said before hanging up and grabbing the food. He made his way back up to the room where he left Shiho. She was still resting on the bed, and looked very tired, with maybe a touch of annoyance.

"I take it you called Mouri-san and explained that we wouldn't be able to come?" she asked, sitting up slowly and then leaning against the headboard.

"Sorry, but I don't think it'll be a good idea to let you go like this," Kaito explained, handing her the plate with the sandwich on it. She stared at him, as if analyzing it like it were one of her experiments. "On the bright side, it means you don't have to put up with Tantei-san and Tantei-han," he added on at the end, giving her one of his award winning smiles.

"I guess you're right about that," she agreed, picking up the sandwich and taking a bite out of it. She ate in silence, watching Kaito as he poofed things into existence before sending back from which they came. A while after she had finished, Shiho let Kaito sit next to her on the bed, stating that she was cold and he was a good heat source. There, Kaito continued his act, occasionally glancing over at the blonde to make sure she was alright.

Nearly half an hour after Kaito brought up the food, Shiho's breath had slowed considerably, and she was resting heavily on Kaito's side. He looked over at her and saw, indeed, she was fast asleep. He smiled gently and moved her so that they could both rest comfortably on the bed, tucked under the covers, with her in his arms.

"Good night, Shiho," he whispered, kissing her on the forehead before slipping off to sleep, holding her close to his body, breathing in her calming scent.

* * *

**I don't know if that fulfills the dare I got a while ago, but meh. This story was originally going to be ShinxRan, with Shin-chan as the vampire, and set in the same world as Spell, but then I recalled the dare, and decided to do it this way. This is how it turned out. I hope this works for you, guest, if you remember this over 2 months later. And why, when I don't make it a ShinKai/KaiShin fic, do Shinichi and Kaito turn into cousins?**

**Note, I also wanted it to be longer, but then I remembered blood lose takes a while to reverse, and it probably wouldn't happen in the short period of time needed in the story.**

**Sorry if Kai-chan seems OOC. I think my feelings about the homework I need to do is affecting his attitude in this story.**

**And how many of you could guess what Kaito was before you finished the first few paragraphs?**


End file.
